Chapter Thirteen
Chapter Thirteen: Back to Normal is the first episode and premiere of the second season of the Netflix original Mayfield. The episode, along with the rest of Season 2, was released on May 22, 2020. It is the thirteenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis As summer ends in both 1995 and 2020, the groups of teenagers in both eras resume their former daily lives, though nothing will ever go back to normal. Plot In 1995, a woman leaves a grocery store, with her baby in the cart. The woman hears a sound behind a car and goes to investigate. She finds the ground charred, but when she steps onto the ground, an energy beam appears and encloses around her. When the beam goes away, the woman is gone, leaving her child crying in the grocery cart. In 2020, on the first day of school, Eddie Baker wakes Zeke and Ezra up and they leave for school. Hallie Wood has spent the night at Spencer McDonald's, but she quickly disappears before Spencer has breakfast with his family; Julian, Anna, Colin, and Sam. Alina Baker and Johnny Diaz have moved into a house, and Alina's boyfriend, Ryan, is living with them, as well as Miles and Aubrey Evans. Jessica Peterson has already moved into her college dorm and is working on a strange device. Ashley McDonald and Tess Wood help each other get ready in the morning, and Jake Baker is at his office, where Heather is working as his assistant. Jake is running for governor of Oklahoma. In 1995, Heather, Julian, Robin Carlson, and Alina return to Mayfield High, where Julian and Robin suddenly become popular with the other seniors. Jake and Brian Evans prepare for college, and have lunch with Heather and Alina. In 2020, Eddie drops Ezra off at Mayfield Junior High, before bringing himself and Zeke to Mayfield High. Eddie meets up with Miles and Aubrey, while Zeke finds Colin, Tess, Ashley, Johnny, and Alex Peterson. Eddie and Ashley hold hands, signifying their relationship, while Colin and Tess kiss, making Johnny and Alex feel alienated. Eddie calls Jessica before going into the school and they talk awkwardly, as both have feelings for each other. Heather and Alina meet for lunch and the latter talks about her successful relationship with Ryan. Heather tells her that she is worried about Jake due to him becoming obsessed with the governor position. Alina promises to talk to him if Heather feels like he ever gets too out of line. Julian and Anna discuss their plans for a date night. Julian is busy most nights, and Anna is busy the nights he is free. They promise to go out two weeks from that day. They say goodbye, but when Julian tells her he loves her, she does not respond. As Aubrey walks to class, she sees someone outside the window staring at her. Aubrey steps away from the window and tries to shrug it off. At lunch, Colin and his group discuss the anniversary of fighting aliens and saving the world. They decide to go to the cornfield that night to celebrate. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Julian McDonald, age 42 *Dania Ramirez as Robin Wood, age 42 *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jake Baker, age 43 *Courtney Ford as Heather Baker, age 41 *Morena Baccarin as Alina Baker, age 41 *Jane Levy as Grace *Luke Benward as Jake Baker, age 18 *Peyton List as Heather Washington, age 16 *Kayla Maisonet as Robin Carlson, age 17 *Peyton Meyer as Julian McDonald, age 17 *Isabelle Fuhrman as Alina Baker, age 16 *Nick Robinson as Brian Evans, age 18 *Gus Kamp as Spencer McDonald *Laurie Hernandez as Hallie Wood *Madison Pettis as Jessica Peterson *Quinn Lord as Eddie Baker *Nolan Gould as Miles Evans *Willow Shields as Aubrey Evans *Jack Dylan Grazer as Colin McDonald *Olivia Rodrigo as Tess Wood *Millie Bobby Brown as Ashley McDonald *Noah Schnapp as Zeke Baker *Jacobo Diez as Johnny Diaz *Donovan Whitfield as Alex Peterson *Noah Jupe as Colin Baker *Brandon Spink as Brandon McDonald Guest Starring Trivia